Express this number in scientific notation. $0.9801$
Solution: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ : there are $0$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{9}$ , there is $\exponentColor{1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.9801 = \leadingColor{9}.801 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-1}}$